


so be mine forever

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Smut then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babeeee,” Tetsurou drawled, shifting to rest his head on Kei’s shoulder. “Let’s have sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	so be mine forever

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsuki week day 10: proposal/wedding

Tetsurou turned when he heard Kei entering their apartment, Kei propping up his glasses onto the top of his head to rub his eyes.

"Hey, I'm home," Tsukishima called out. Tetsurou was lounged on the couch, a mug in his hand and the TV on. He looked back at him and smiled, still dressed in his work clothes, although he had tossed his tie down onto the coffee table earlier next to his phone and work bag. Kei loosened his own tie as he sat down next to him.

"Babeeee," Tetsurou drawled, shifting to rest his head on Kei's shoulder. "Let's have sex." He had been horny all night, Kei was _finally_ home, and his crisp dress shirt fit him so well, the top two buttons undone and displaying his collarbones...

Kei laughed. "What, no 'How was your day,' or anything?"

"Mm, you're not big on that kind of stuff anyways." Tetsurou turned off the TV and straddled Kei, taking Kei's face into his hands to kiss him. He opened his mouth to let Kei's tongue in, moaning against it. Kei brought in Tetsurou by the waist, then pulled back to pepper kisses down Tetsurou's neck as Kuroo ground down onto Kei's lap. Kei fiddled with the hem of Tetsurou's shirt before pushing it up, his hands splaying on Tetsurou's back. His fingers dipped under the waistband of Kuroo's pants, sending a shudder though Tetsurou.

"You should ride me," Kei murmured, lips on Tetsurou's collarbone.

"Oh god, yes." Tetsurou moved off of Kei to lie against the length of the couch, tugging his pants down to his thighs. Kei pulled them off all the way and threw them to the ground before leaning over Tetsurou. Kei unbuttoned Tetsurou's shirt and leant in closer to suck at Tetsurou's collarbone again. Tetsurou rubbed his knee against Kei's crotch, feeling the growing bulge there.

Tetsurou began to shrug off his shirt, but Kei stopped him. "Keep it on," he breathed out. Tetsurou complied, leaning back on the cushions. He unbuckled Kei's belt-god, he hated belts, they were so _difficult_ \- then slipped off Kei's pants. Tetsurou rocked his hips against Kei's, only the thin fabric of their boxers separating their cocks. The friction felt amazing, but he needed Kei inside him.

Kei suddenly rose up and gave Tetsurou a brief, chaste kiss, unlike their previous sloppy make outs. "Lube," he explained before leaving to go to their bedroom. Kuroo kicked off his boxers while he was gone and pushed back his sweaty bangs. Kei returned with the bottle quickly, opening it and handing it to Tetsurou.

Kei sat down against the opposite armrest, mimicking Tetsurou's position. That was weird; he couldn't _do_ anything from over there.

"Finger yourself, Tetsu." _Oh._ Kei's voice wasn't forceful, but it was a command nonetheless. Tetsurou spread his legs and squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it for a moment to warm it up. He reached down to slowly insert a single finger into himself, moving it a little bit to get himself used to the feeling. He looked up to see Kei stroking his cock, boxers pulled down right underneath his balls.

"You're so hot," Tetsurou groaned, stretching his hole with another finger. His scissored his fingers, his breathing speeding up. His other hand crept down to touch his dick, but Kei interrupted him.

"Not...not your dick," he panted. Tetsurou let out a shaky exhale as his hand fell, thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He put in a third finger, and _god,_ it felt great. He brushed his prostate and moaned, moving his fingers faster. His dick felt like it was going to explode though, he really needed some stimulation.

He removed his fingers and settled himself on Kei again, his thighs tight around Kei's waist. He tried tugging off Kei's shirt up over his head, but it got stuck on his glasses, so he removed Kei's glasses and placed them on the coffee table delicately. The shirt came off smoothly the second time around, although Kei grumbled when Tetsurou threw it to the ground.

"It's gonna get wrinkled." Kuroo just rolled his eyes in response.

Kei grabbed Tetsurou's ass, their dicks rubbing against each other in between them. Tetsurou moaned and bucked forwards, his cock starting to leak precum. Meanwhile, Kei's finger ghosted around Tetsurou's entrance, teasing him. He would occasionally slip his finger in for a moment, sometimes only going in up to the knuckle and sometimes inserting his entire finger. Tetsurou rocked back and forth, craving Kei's touch both on his dick and inside him.

"Fuck me, Kei," he whispered, his lips on the spot under Kei's ear that he loved. Kei made a soft noise against him and lifted Tetsurou's hips so that he was right over Kei's dick. Tetsurou lowered down onto him slowly, reveling in how Kei's cock filled him like their fingers never could. Kei was gentle with him, not forcing him down. Tetsurou began moving as soon as he felt Kei's balls against his ass, rising up and down Kei's length. Kei moaned his name below him, his fingers digging into Tetsurou's back through his shirt. It stung a bit, especially when Kei's nails scratched down Tetsurou's back, but damn if it didn't feel good. Tetsurou gripped Kei's hips, pulling them flush against his.

Tetsurou rode him quickly, the slaps of skin on skin and their breaths the only sounds in the room. Kei thrusted up whenever Tetsurou moved down, and Tetsurou could feel his cock bounce against his navel, precum beginning to coat his stomach as well.

Kei _finally_ touched his dick, stroking his length and thumbing at the head. "You're so wet, Tetsurou," he muttered, his voice sultry. Tetsurou couldn't manage a proper response, his mind blanked out with pleasure.

Kei's dick hit Tetsurou's prostate, causing Tetsurou to moan loudly. Kei kissed him deeply, presumably to shut him up, since the walls of their apartment weren't all that thick. They continued thrusting against each other, becoming increasingly frantic.

Kei came first, Tetsurou's name on his lips and filling Tetsurou with his cum. Tetsurou continued to ride him, feeling Kei's shudders from his overly sensitive skin. He was able to find Tetsurou's prostate a several more times before Tetsurou finally came as well, his cum coating Kei's hand as he jerked him off.

They both caught their breath for a while before Tetsurou lifted himself off of Kei's dick, a bit of Kei's cum dripping out of him. Tetsurou grabbed Kei's shirt off the floor to wipe their cum off, then placed it back on the floor. Kei seemed to be dozing off but scrambled up when he realized what Tetsurou had used.

"Tetsu!" Kuroo laughed. Kei was so cute when he got riled up over petty things. Kei pulled his boxers back up from where they still were around his thighs and lay back down, looking defeated, and he let Tetsurou nuzzle his neck.

"Mm, lemme get my phone. You look cute after we have sex," Tetsurou said, standing up and walking over to get his phone. He didn't notice Kei's-most likely deliberately-stretched out foot and tripped over it, his phone and work bag both falling to the floor from the coffee table. He also didn't notice that his bag had been open until all of the contents were on the floor.

Tetsurou cursed as he rushed to pile everything back into the bag. Shit, Kei couldn't see the-

"Tetsurou, what's that?" Kei asked when Tetsurou grabbed it. His body froze, only his head turning to see Kei narrowing his eyes at him and the small box in his hands.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, shoving it back inside the bag. _Real subtle,_ he couldn't help grousing.

" _Tetsurou._ " Kei sat up and scrutinized him, and just his gaze made Tetsurou feel guilty. Shit, this definitely wasn't how Tetsurou wanted Kei to find out. He hadn't even prepared a speech yet, damn it.

Sighing, Tetsurou took the box out and sat next to Kei, taking his hand.

"Kei," he began. Wow, he was going to have to make this up as he went.

"Oh my god, Tetsurou!" Kei exclaimed, realization appearing on his face.

"I haven't even started yet!" Tetsurou took a deep breath before continuing. "Kei, you're... You're easily the best thing that's ever happened to me, and nothing can ever surpass you. You're beautiful and wonderful, and no one else can compare to you. When I'm lost, you're the moonlight that guides me home. You _are_ my home. I would do anything for you just to see you smile. I love you so much, Kei, so much more than I've ever loved anyone else. I-I can't imagine a life without you." He dropped down onto one knee, letting go of Kei's hand to open the box instead and reveal the diamond-encrusted gold band inside. Kei gaped at him, and thank god, he looked so, _so_ happy.

"Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?"

_Shit shit shit this is not how I expected this to happen I don't even have pants on oh my god why I hope he says yes shit what if he says no oh my god-_

Kei yanked him up onto the couch and hugged him tightly. "Of course I'll marry you, yes, _yes._

He kissed Tetsurou more passionately than ever before, and Tetsurou melted into it. When they pulled away from each other, Tetsurou slipped the ring onto Kei's finger.

"You... You said yes!" Tetsurou beamed in relief, still not quite believing it. Kei laughed and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

"I love you," Kei said earnestly. Tetsurou kissed him one last time before jolting up to retrieve his phone from the ground.

"Our post-sex selfies are gonna be post-engagement selfies now!" Tetsurou flopped back down onto the couch, curling up against him so they fit. He held out his phone to take the pictures, a few silly along with some nice ones. He posted one of the latter on Instagram, the two of them smiling in it with Kei's left hand on Tetsurou's chest, showing off the ring. He captioned it, 'he said yes!' and snuggled up next to Kei.

"I'm glad I tripped you," Kei mused, admiring the ring.

"Uhg, I was planing on asking you romantically, you know?"

"Oh? How, exactly?"

Tetsurou groaned at the mischievous lilt in Kei's voice.

"I dunno, maybe...take you to that new paleontology exhibit and a fancy dinner?"

"That sounds nice. Not better than on our couch wearing just that shirt though," Kei teased, and Tetsurou pouted.

Both Kei and Tetsurou's phones chimed. Tetsurou simply turned on his in his hand while Kei retrieved his out of his pants pocket from the ground.

koolkat17: he said yes!

bokowl_45: WAIT WHAT YOU ALREADY ASKED

koolkat17: kinda spur of the moment yeah

bokowl: well congrats and nice sex hair, both of you

akaaaaaaaashi: congratulations

tsukisaurus: thank you

ill_shou_you: TSUKISHIMA YOURE GWTTINGG MARRIED????!!

tsukisaurus: something like that

bokowl_45: so how'd it go down

koolkat17: the proposal or the sex

akaaaaaaaashi: the proposal please

tsukisaurus: very romantic, he tripped and i saw the ring

koolkat17: tsukkiiiiii D:

koolkat17: the sex was great tho

bokowl_45: nice

"Hey, Kei, guess what," Tetsurou said, wrapping his arms around Kei's-his _fiancée's,_ holy shit-waist.

"What?"

"We're getting married!" He embraced Kei, rolling on top of him to make more space. Their lips met once more before Kei replied.

"Yeah, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tetsurou would have rolled his eyes at Kei repeating his words back to him, but there was no trace of mischief in Kei's tone at all; just a lovestruck expression that Tetsurou was sure he was displaying as well.

"You know, everyone probably thinks that we had sex _after_ I proposed," he began. Kei raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be a shame if that wasn't true. For their sakes."

"Oh, so you only wanna have sex with me for our friends?" Kei quipped, running his hands up and down the backs of Tetsurou's thighs.

"Something like that," he responded with a smirk. "Also, _we're getting married!_ "

Kei smiled at him. "Yeah, that seems like a reason to celebrate."

They didn't reply to any more comments on the picture for the rest of the night.


End file.
